Le Maître du Temps
by Melior
Summary: Suite de "La Clé du Labyrinthe". Sarah a grandi, et ne peut retourner au Labyrinthe. Jareth tente de l'oublier, les gobelins de la retrouver. Et un vieil ennemi cherche à se venger.
1. Le message des cubes

_Salut ! Ceci est une fic qui suit le fil de la première que j'ai écrite au sujet du Labyrinthe. La première se nommait « La Clé du Labyrinthe ». Cette que vous venez d'ouvrir ici ne reprend pas celle précédement citée, mais elle sera souvent abordée dans l'histoire, alors si vous voulez comprendre et lire plus confortablement, un conseil : lisez « La Clé du Labyrinthe ». _

_Bref, cette fic-là poursuit les aventures de Sarah, Jareth et les autres. _

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres personnes originaux du film. Mais John et Titania sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le message des cubes**

C'était une journée pluvieuse. Il avait plu, le jour où Sarah avait quitté le parc avec Merlin pour courir chez elle où l'attendait sa belle-mère, avant que commencent ses aventures dans le Labyrinthe.

Sarah eut un pincement de cœur. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis cette époque. Elle n'était plus l'intrépide adolescente qui avait bravé les dangers du Labyrinthe pour sauver son petit frère, elle n'était plus celle qui avait invoqué le dieu Remus pour ramener Jareth sur le trône (cf. ma première fic du Labyrinthe « _La Clé dy Labyrinthe_ »).

Non, Sarah avait grandi. Elle était devenue une femme. Elle avait maintenant vingt et un ans, elle était mariée et mère de famille. Et elle n'était plus allée au Labyrinthe depuis des années. Jamais elle n'avait revu Jareth ni les gobelins.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Sarah sursauta et se remit à ranger le linge dans la penderie de sa chambre.

Puis elle sortit et courut à la porte. Un jeune homme s'y tenait déjà. Il s'agissait de John, un garçon qu'elle avait connu au collège. Il était roux, avec des yeux verts, l'air très débrouillard.

À l'époque où elle l'avait connu, autrement dit pendant l'aventure contre Vordak, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu envie de sortir avec lui, son cœur était alors tourné vers Jareth. Et Sarah avait voulu revoir ses amis du Labyrinthe après toutes ces aventures.

Seulement… sa belle-mère lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues. Elle s'était de plus en plus immiscée dans la vie de la jeune fille, lui imposant des activités extrascolaires que son père avait approuvées. Il n'aimait pas que Sarah passe son temps enfermée dans sa chambre, à rêvasser en lisant des livres de magie et de fantaisie.

Sarah avait violemment protesté, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Pendant un an, la jeune fille avait tout de même réussi à venir dans le Labyrinthe, presque tous les soirs, mais elle arrivait toujours épuisée par ses journées de plus en plus éprouvantes, et ne restait guère longtemps, juste le temps de voir ses amis, discuter un peu puis retourner chez elle.

Finalement, elle avait quitté le collège pour arriver au lycée. La magie du Labyrinthe s'était peu à peu éteinte en elle. Sarah avait fini par cesser d'espérer, elle avait pensé que Jareth se serait débrouillé pour venir la chercher, mais… de son côté, le roi avait réalisé une chose terrible : Sarah ne pouvait plus vraiment aller dans le Labyrinthe, parce qu'elle n'avait plus cette étincelle de magie et de foi qui accordait à ses souhaits l'accès à Underground.

Quand elle avait souhaité que Jareth enlève Toby, elle l'avait dit avec foi. Quand elle avait commandé au miroir de l'emmener en Underground pour qu'elle guérisse Jareth après l'attaque de Vordak, elle l'avait commandé avec la volonté d'y retourner.

Mais cette volonté s'était éteinte, sous la pression de l'entourage de la jeune fille.

Jareth avait pourtant essayé de ramener la jeune fille, il lui avait envoyé des rêves dans son sommeil, lui demandant de ne pas oublier la magie du Labyrinthe. Hélas, ces rêves faisaient passer de mauvaises nuits à la jeune fille. Sa belle-mère avait trouvé un remède devant ça : des calmants.

Sarah avait fini par capituler devant les demandes de rendez-vous insistantes de John et les encouragements de sa belle-mère et son père. La jeune fille avait grandi, fini ses études puis épousé John. Elle avait même eu un enfant : une petite fille de six ans aux longs cheveux blond pâle et aux yeux noisette comme sa mère. John supposait qu'elle tenait ses cheveux de sa propre mère, qui était blonde. Sarah avait choisi de l'appeler Titania, qui était le nom de la reine des fées dans une pièce de Shakespear, une preuve de l'amour que la jeune fille portait toujours pour le monde de la magie.

Titania était adorable, Sarah l'aimait beaucoup. Sa vie était parfaite, en un sens. Parfaite dans les critères des gens normaux. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, Sarah était malheureuse.

Une partie d'elle n'avait jamais oublié le Labyrinthe, ni les gobelins ni Jareth.

Mais tout ça était loin derrière, Sarah était une femme désormais, et une mère.

Justement, Titania accourait dans le vestibule, toute excitée. Sarah l'attrapa au vol. La petite portait une jolie robe bleue et des chaussures cirées. Elle portait dans ses bras une peluche de danseur de feu, que Sarah avait autrefois dans sa chambre (_NdA : Dans le film, on voit cette peluche dans la chambre de Sarah. C'est les grands gobelins rouges qui peuvent couper leurs corps en morceaux_).

John ouvrit la porte. Le père de Sarah et la belle-mère apparut, suivie d'un adolescent de quinze ans blond et aux yeux bleus, qui se révélait être Toby.

Sarah sourit à son père et Toby, mais évita le regard de sa belle-mère. John savait que sa femme ne l'aimait guère, aussi se débrouilla-t-il pour accaparer son attention avec des discussions banales. Sarah l'en remercia d'un sourire. John était vraiment gentil.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Toby.

« Salut, petit frère ! Titania, dis bonjour à ton oncle », dit-elle.

« Bonjour, Toby ! » dit la petite.

Toby sourit à la fillette, puis regarda Sarah.

« Je peux te parler en privé ? » dit-il.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle remonta dans la chambre de Titania pour y laisser la petite jouer, puis elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers Toby.

« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? » dit Sarah.

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire et lui dit sur un ton sérieux :

« Ça va durer encore combien de temps ? »

« Hein ? » dit Sarah, un peu perdue.

« Tout ça, cette comédie. Enfin, Sarah, tu… tu t'imagines que j'ai tout oublié parce que je n'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque ? Enfin, le Labyrinthe, les gobelins, le roi Jareth… »

Sarah sentit une poigne d'acier saisir son cœur, la faisant trembler de douleur.

« Toby, je… Tu as grandi, c'est vrai, alors tu dois comprendre que les choses ont trop changé pour que je puisse revivre ça. Je ne suis plus la petite Sarah du Labyrinthe ! »

« Dommage, dit le jeune homme. Parce que je l'aimais, celle-là. Elle m'avait sauvé, et surtout elle était heureuse. »

Il baissa la tête, puis haussa les épaules et lui tendit un paquet-cadeau. Une fois que Sarah l'eut pris, il descendit les escaliers et retourna dans le salon où les autres l'attendaient. Sarah ouvrit le paquet, et y trouva son ours en peluche Lancelot. Elle entendit les autres l'appeler en bas. Elle leur répondit qu'elle arrivait. Elle posa le cadeau sur une table près de la porte de la chambre de Titania, puis descendit les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Underground, au palais royal des Gobelins… _

Assis sur son trône, Jareth écoutait l'un de ses ministres lui parler.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Hoogle le regardait d'un air boudeur. Depuis que le roi avait cessé de faire venir Sarah, le gobelin lui exprimait son antipathie par tous les moyens possible. Jareth lui avait pourtant expliqué que ce n'était pas sa faute si Sarah ne croyait plus en ce monde.

Mais cela n'y faisait rien. Hoogle lui en voulait. Et Jareth ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer au fond, il comprenait le gobelin. Lui aussi regrettait Sarah. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour que la jeune fille n'oublie pas le Labyrinthe. Les rêves télépathiques avait apporté plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, en fait. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vue commencer à sortir avec ce garçon, John, il avait éprouvé une violente jalousie.

Mais il n'avait plus de pouvoir sur la jeune fille. Quand elle s'était mariée avec lui, il avait cessé de l'espionner via le cristal. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : la petite Sarah du Labyrinthe n'existait plus.

Jareth s'était donc plongé dans son métier de roi, s'y investissant constamment pour ne plus penser à Sarah ni à la terrible perte qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'elle était partie.

« Que vouliez-vous me dire, conseiller ? » dit Jareth.

« C'est au sujet de l'équilibre entre l'Underground et le monde des humains, majesté. Il se passe des choses inquiétantes, depuis maintenant près de six ans. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Eh bien… Les corbeaux recommencent à se manifester. »

Jareth fronça les sourcils. Les corbeaux étaient les vassaux de Vordak, un ancien membre de la cour des créatures magiques nobles. Lorsque Jareth avait perdu au défi contre Sarah la toute première fois, le roi avait perdu son trône. Vordak avait pris sa place, jusqu'à ce que Sarah intervienne et réussisse à rendre à Jareth la couronne.

Après ça, Vordak avait été exilé au pays des Trolls, un endroit particulièrement détestable. Mais pourquoi se remanifestait-il, soudainement, après toutes ces années ? Et pourquoi dans le monde des humains ?

« Bon, je vais jeter un coup d'œil », dit Jareth.

« Vous n'y êtes pas obligé, majesté ! dit le conseiller. Je comptais envoyer un ou deux éclaireurs et… »

« Inutile », coupa sèchement Jareth.

Il quitta la salle et partit dans ses appartements chercher l'une de ses boules de cristal, qui lui permettait de se transformer en chouette.

Il avait besoin de sortir, de voler dans le vent froid et sauvage pour ne penser à rien.

Il ignorait encore qu'une sombre machination se mettait en marche, contre lui, Sarah et d'autres.

Bientôt, leur vie à tous serait bouleversée… à jamais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Chez Sarah, dans la chambre d'enfant… _

Assise à même le sol près de son lit, Titania jouait avec des cubes. Les « grands » dînaient dans le salon et allaient bientôt l'appeler pour dîner.

La petite fit un assemblage de cubes et sourit devant le résultat obtenu. Elle avait appris de nouvelles lettres et des mots à l'école hier, elle avait décidé d'en profiter.

Elle fit donc le mot « UN », puis « ROND » puis enfin, un assemblage bizarre, qui ne lui disait rien de particulier, juste un jeu de cubes inconscient.

Et soudain, la petite vit le miroir de sa coiffeuse s'illuminer. Curieuse, elle s'en approcha. Il lui semblait entendre des rires derrière le miroir, comme des ricanements. Des ricanements de gobelin. Quelques plumes de corbeau noires jaillirent de la glace et tombèrent aux pieds de la petite qui, plus curieuse qu'effrayée, s'approcha et tendit la main vers le miroir. Elle avait oublié ses parents, elle avait oublié ses jouets. Et elle avait oublié le mot que les cubes formaient au sol, près d'elle : « UNDERGROUND ».

* * *

_Tada ! Je finis sur une terrible note de suspens, mais c'est pour savoir si ça vous intéresse et si vous voulez la suite. _

_Si c'est le cas, envoyez-moi des reviews et je publierai la suite ! _


	2. Mandragore

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review ! _

_Voici la suite. _

_Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres personnes originales du film. Seuls John et Titania sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Mandragore**

La ville de Sarah n'avait pas changé, en six ans. Jareth avait l'impression de revivre la nuit où il avait volé jusqu'à la maison de la jeune fille pour lui lancer le défi qui lui permettrait peut-être de récupérer Toby. Il pleuvait, ce soir-là.

Sous sa forme de plume, la belle chouette blanche battait des ailes en direction de la maison de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention d'y aller au départ, il voulait juste survoler la ville dans son ensemble pour essayer de localiser les corbeaux dont le conseiller lui avait parlé.

Mais il avait senti la porte d'Underground s'ouvrir. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Seul le roi, autrement dit lui, avait le pouvoir de l'ouvrir pour laisser entrer ou sortir quelqu'un. Une créature magique pouvait le faire aussi, mais aucune n'osait le faire sans autorisation, parce que le roi sentait leurs agissements justement, et pouvait les punir si ces créatures osaient enfreindre sa loi.

Aussi, Jareth vola jusqu'à la maison de Sarah. Il se posa sur la branche d'un arbre et vit, par la fenêtre du salon, des gens occupés à discuter et manger. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table dans la salle à manger.

Avec un pincement de cœur, Jareth reconnut Sarah. Elle avait grandi. Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Ses parents étaient là, ainsi que Toby. Lui aussi avait grandi. Il était devenu un adolescent. Et l'homme qui venait de poser une main sur celle de Sarah…

Jareth se détacha de la branche et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre, pour ne plus regarder ce spectacle écœurant.

Une fois devant la vitre, il utilisa sa magie pour créer un puissant courant d'air. La fenêtre s'ouvrit. Jareth entra en reprenant sa forme humaine.

Là, il regarda autour de lui. C'était une chambre pour enfant, à en juger les jouets qui s'étalaient sur le sol. Un détail attira son attention : les cubes à ses pieds. Ils formaient le mot « UNDERGROUND ». Alors, quelqu'un avait réussi à traverser le miroir pour se rendre dans son royaume ! Incroyable. Mais qui avait réussi à utiliser une clé magique pareille ? Pas l'enfant qui était dans cette chambre, tout de même ? Un simple enfant humain n'aurait jamais pu faire cela, c'était impossible. Peut-être une créature de Vordak qui avait enlevé l'enfant pour faire du mal à Sarah ?

Quand la jeune femme apprendrait ça, nul doute qu'elle reviendrait dans le Labyrinthe chercher son enfant. Et là… Jareth sentit un mélange de panique et de colère monter en lui. Non ! Il ne voulait plus voir cette peste ! Rien qu'à repenser à la scène du bellâtre serrant sa main dans le salon, Jareth sentit la haine stimuler ses pouvoirs.

Non, il allait retourner en Underground régler tout cela seul. Il retrouverait l'enfant puis… Un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres. Un plan se dessinait lentement dans son esprit. Il pourrait peut-être en faire un gobelin, pour apprendre à Sarah qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier le roi du Labyrinthe aussi facilement. Oui, cette idée lui plaisait bien.

Amusé par cette idée, Jareth reprit sa forme de chouette et s'envola par la fenêtre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah quitta la table en s'excusant, juste le temps d'aller chercher sa fille pour la faire manger. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre, elle sentit tout de suite un courant d'air.

Inquiète, elle ouvrit la porte et le spectacle qu'elle vit la figea d'horreur. La fenêtre était ouverte, il pleuvait et les rideaux s'agitaient dans le vent. La chambre était vide.

Catastrophée, Sarah courut à la fenêtre, mais ne vit rien en bas. Elle se retourna et se figea en voyant les mots formés par les cubes sur le sol. Non… impossible ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Furieuse, elle se retourna et ferma vivement la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha des cubes et remarqua quelque chose posé sur l'un deux. Elle l'enleva et vit, avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une plume de chouette blanche.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux, refusant de croire l'idée qui venait de se former dans son esprit : Jareth avait enlevé sa fille !

La jeune femme se recroquevilla contre le lit, les bras autour de ses jambes, le menton contre ses genoux. Les larmes coulèrent doucement le long de ses joues.

Ainsi, après toutes ces années, le passé revenait la hanter. Jareth était donc revenu pour se venger parce qu'elle l'avait oublié ? Il avait sans doute enlevé sa fille pour l'obliger à relever un nouveau défi, comme lorsqu'elle avait voulu retrouver Toby.

Mais enfin, tout ça, c'était du passé ! Oui, elle avait oublié le Labyrinthe, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix ! Elle avait été obligée de grandir, elle avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'elle se sentait terriblement seule et perdue.

Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait repartir dans le Labyrinthe. Elle venait d'arriver à cette décision quand la porte s'ouvrit. John entra.

« Sarah, tu es là ? On vous attend en b… »

Il se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Sa femme était recroquevillée contre le lit, une petite plume blanche dans la main. Elle leva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Le tapis de la chambre était sale et taché de nombreuses gouttes de pluie.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Où est Titania ? » dit-il en courant près d'elle, inquiet. Il lui prit le visage dans les mains et sécha ses larmes.

Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle réalisa aussitôt qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. John ne savait rien du Labyrinthe. Personne ne savait rien à part elle et… Toby !

Mais oui, Toby pouvait l'aider !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth retourna dans l'Underground. Il arriva dans les couloirs des Fausses Alarmes, mais ne vit aucune trace de l'enfant. Il avait pourtant suivi la trace magique laissée par le voyage de la petite d'un monde à l'autre.

Mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé à l'endroit où elle aurait dû atterrir, il ne trouvait plus aucune trace d'elle.

Où était-elle passée ? Elle n'était quand même pas tombée sur les Nettoyeurs ?

Il sortit un cristal de sa poche et lui dit : « Retrouve-la. »

La sphère se changea en une belle bulle de savon qui s'envola vers un des tunnels.

Puis Jareth fit demi-tour et prit le chemin de son château. Il attendrait que le cristal le prévienne pour rattraper la petite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Quoi ? ! Jareth aurait enlevé Titania ? » dit Toby.

Allongée dans son lit avec une tasse de thé fumante dans les mains, Sarah avait fini de raconter l'histoire à Toby. Elle lui avait montré la plume et dit pour les cubes formant le mot du monde du Labyrinthe dans la chambre.

John était parti au commissariat porter plainte auprès des policiers. Sarah était restée à la maison sur ordre de sa belle-mère, sous prétexte qu'elle ne pouvait sortir dans un état de choc pareil ! Elle risquait de « faire un esclandre et porter ombrage sur la famille », comme elle avait dit.

Aussi Sarah se retrouvait-elle enfermée dans sa chambre avec son petit frère. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Ainsi, elle pouvait calmement s'expliquer avec lui.

« Ça ne peut être que lui. Il veut sans doute se venger parce que je l'ai oublié », dit la jeune femme.

« Mais… ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait quand elle était bébé ? Pourquoi avoir attendu six ans pour se venger ? »

Sarah fronça les sourcils. Ça se tenait en un sens, mais la plume était là pourtant, preuve infaillible du passage de Jareth. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Toby ? Nous sommes rentrés. Tu viens, on rentre. »

« Oui, papa, j'arrive ! »

Il s'approcha de Sarah et lui prit les mains.

« On se revoit demain, d'accord ? Tu dois te reposer. »

« Non ! Je veux aller dans le Labyrinthe, ce soir même ! » dit la jeune femme en posant sa tasse sur la table de nuit.

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais chancela dès qu'elle se retrouva debout. Toby la rattrapa et la fit se rasseoir sur le lit.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, dans cet état ! Attends au moins demain, et puis… tu sais que si c'est vraiment Jareth qui l'a enlevé, il viendra pour t'exposer les règles du défi, comme autrefois. »

Sarah soupira. Toby marquait encore un point.

« Dans tous les cas, je suis là, grande sœur. D'accord ? »

« Merci, Toby. »

Le garçon lui fit un clin d'œil affectueux, puis sortit de la chambre. Restée seule, Sarah soupira. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que sa fille ait été enlevée.

Tristement, elle se tourna vers le miroir de la coiffeuse sur sa droite. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la fatigue l'entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle se sentit plonger dans un rêve. Elle était à l'entrée du Labyrinthe. C'était comme autrefois. Un immense défilé de murs formant des symboles étranges, et au-delà Goblincity, le château royal.

« Je ne t'ai pas vue ici depuis plusieurs années. »

Cette voix… Sarah se retourna. Son cœur manqua un battement. _Il_ était là, drapé dans son manteau sombre parcouru de paillettes, la regardant avec un visage froid et impassible.

« Jareth… »

Le roi des gobelins la détailla.

« Tu as grandi. Tu es devenue une vraie femme. »

Sarah frémit en percevant la frustration dans sa voix.

« Tu as tout oublié. Et maintenant, tu oses revenir juste pour récupérer ta fille. »

À l'allusion de Titania, Sarah sentit un peu de volonté revenir en elle.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir d'elle pour te venger. Rends-la-moi ! »

Jareth haussa les épaules.

« Je ne l'ai pas. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais elle est arrivée toute seule en Underground. Mes gobelins la cherchent actuellement. Mais… »

Un sourire mesquin se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Tu peux toujours relever un nouveau défi. Si tu la trouves avant moi, tu pourras retourner avec elle dans ton monde. »

Sarah secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce jeu, Jareth ! Je ne suis plus… »

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire. « Une enfant ». En effet, elle avait perdu quelque chose. Et en cet instant, elle comprit un peu la frustration de Jareth.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Sarah. Et je me fiche bien de cette enfant ! Tu ferais mieux de la trouver, crois-moi. Parce que si je la trouve en premier, je jure que tu ne la reverras jamais ! Je pourrai toujours l'envoyer dans les Marais de l'Éternelle Puanteur, à mois qu'elle n'y soit déjà ! » dit-il en riant cruellement.

Sarah le fusilla du regard, les yeux gonflés de larmes.

« Je te déteste, tu n'as pas de cœur ! » dit-elle.

Jareth croisa les bras, l'air faussement outragé.

« Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de cœur. Tu l'as brisé il y a plus de six ans. Alors, dérouille-toi seule, Sarah. »

Et sur ces mots, le Roi des Gobelins disparut. Sarah tomba tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Titania, où es-tu ? » gémit la malheureuse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Maman… ? »

Loin d'ici, dans un des couloirs du Labyrinthe, Titania leva la tête, comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelée. Elle frissonna. Cet endroit n'avait rien de rassurant.

Il y avait des espèces de tentacules de mousse avec des yeux qui la regardaient. Et une poule noire qui picorait au loin. Près d'elle, une grande branche gisait au sol. Accrochées à ses branches, des toiles d'araignées ornées de paillettes tremblaient dans le vent.

La petite n'avait pas vraiment peur. Cet endroit lui semblait familier, comme un rêve lointain, enfoui au fond de sa mémoire. Mais sans sa mère et son père, elle n'était pas très rassurée. Et elle avait faim, elle avait quitté sa chambre avant le dîner !

« On se promène, petite ? »

Titania se retourna. Une femme était apparue silencieusement derrière elle, la regardant de ses yeux dorés. De longs cheveux blancs comme la neige flottaient dans son dos, encadrant son visage pâle. Elle portait une longue robe noire. Le bas de la jupe était en lambeaux. Les manches étaient longues et évasées, avec les bords fendus comme les pétales d'une fleur.

« Je ne parle pas aux inconnus », dit la petite.

La femme sourit, amusée par la réaction de l'enfant.

« Mon nom est Mandragore. Et toi ? » dit-elle en s'agenouillant, pour se mettre à son niveau.

« … Titania. »

« Joli nom. Et que fais-tu seule ici ? Où sont tes parents ? »

« Je sais pas. J'ai traversé le miroir et voilà. »

Soudain, le ventre de la petite émit un grognement. La jeune femme gloussa, puis lui demanda d'une voix innocente :

« Tu as faim ? Si tu veux, je t'emmène manger chez moi. Et après, on cherchera tes parents ensemble. Je connais bien le Labyrinthe, mon frère en a été le roi autrefois. »

La petite hésita, mais la faim était si forte, et cette femme n'avait pas l'air méchante. Elle prit donc la main qu'elle lui tendit et se mit à la suivre le long du Labyrinthe.

_Bien joué, Mandragore_, dit la voix de Vordak dans son esprit.

_Ce n'est rien de bien difficile, voyons. Je t'amène tout de suite cette petite idiote… mon frère_, répondit mentalement la jeune femme.

Elle masqua son sourire à la petite, l'empêchant de voir ses dents carnassières.

* * *

_Aaaaah ! Pitié, pas frapper ! _

_Eh oui, Vordak a une sœur ! _

_Je sais, c'est horrible de finir sur une telle note de suspens, mais vous en faites pas, la suite va venir, je le promets ! _

_Laissez-moi des reviews en attendant, votre avis compte toujours, et il m'aide beaucoup pour la suite ! _


	3. Le terrible CasseNoisettes

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres personnes originales du film. Seuls John, Titania et Mandragore sont de mon invention.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le terrible Casse-Noisettes**

Sarah se réveilla en sueur. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars. Dans ses rêves, elle courrait dans le Labyrinthe vers sa fille. La petite courrait à une vitesse anormale. Et lorsqu'enfin Sarah la rattrapait dans un cul-de-sac, le sol se dérobait, et la petite disparaissait. Puis Jareth apparaissait derrière Sarah et se mettait à rire, tandis que la malheureuse tombait à genoux et s'effondrait en larmes.

La jeune femme s'habilla d'un jean et d'une chemise grise légère, elle enfila des ballerines noires puis sortit en titubant de la chambre et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, puis se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait grandi, elle n'était plus une enfant.

_Mais je suis toujours la grande sœur qui est entrée dans le Labyrinthe pour sauver Toby… Et aujourd'hui, je suis une mère qui veut sauver sa fille ! _

Alors, elle formula sa demande. Elle le fit avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Titania : « Emmène-moi dans le Labyrinthe ! »

La surface du miroir s'illumina. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, après toutes ces années, elle repartait en Underground !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Labyrinthe n'avait pas changé. Du moins, le couloir des Fausses Alarmes était toujours le même. Quand Sarah apparut au centre du couloir, les quatre têtes qui fixaient ce point s'animèrent et l'avertirent de prendre un autre chemin.

« Pas par-là, c'est un cul-de-sac ! »

« Prends un autre chemin ou tu rencontreras ta mort au détour de ce chemin ! »

« Ce couloir conduit à une mort certaine ! »

« N'y va pas… »

« SARAH ! »

Une autre voix venait de dominer les quatre, une voix qui fit bondir le cœur de Sarah dans sa poitrine.

« HOOGLE ! »

Le gobelin surgit du couloir de droit et courut dans les bras que lui tendait la jeune femme.

« Hoogle… » murmura Sarah, émue.

« Sarah… Laisse-moi te regarder », dit le gobelin en reculant un peu.

Sarah rougit sous cet examen, mais ne quitta pas le visage du gobelin des yeux. Finalement, il releva la tête et sourit.

« Tu es toujours la même, malgré le temps. »

« Oui ! Vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante, gente dame ! » fit Didimus.

Il venait de surgir d'un autre couloir et avait une main sur son postérieur. Ce froussard d'Ambrosius avait encore dû le renverser pour courir se cacher quelque part en tremblant, à l'abri du danger.

La jeune femme le prit aussi dans ses bras.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » dit-elle une fois les effusions passées.

« On cherche une enfant humaine qui aurait visiblement réussi à entrer dans le Labyrinthe toute seule », dit Hoogle.

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était Jareth qui l'avait enlevé pour me… »

« Non, tout le peuple gobelin s'interroge, car le roi lui-même n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée de cette petite », expliqua Didimus.

Sarah secoua la tête, perdue. Si ce n'était pas Jareth, alors qui avait fait venir Titania en Underground ?

Soudain, l'Alarme dans le dos de la jeune femme se mit à crier.

« Attention ! Fuyez vite, des intrus approchent, ils vous veulent du mal ! »

« Ah non ! Toi, la ferme, je connais le refrain ! » dit Hoogle.

« Mais non, cette fois, c'est vrai ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en débattre davantage, car soudain, des formes sombres jaillirent du couloir près de l'Alarme et sautèrent sur Sarah et ses compagnons.

Une espèce d'énorme Troll à la peau grise saisit la jeune femme par la taille et Didimus par la queue. Hoogle serra les poings, prêts à en découdre, mais une volée de corbeaux lui fonça dessus et le plaqua au sol, l'écrasant de tous leurs poids et le menaçant de leurs becs acérés comme des rasoirs.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? ! Lâchez-moi ! » s'écria Sarah.

Elle essaya de donner un coup de coude dans le ventre du Troll, mais le coup rebondit comme sur un gros ballon en caoutchouc.

Soudain, un violent cercle de lumière frappa les combattants de plein fouet, et l'ombre immense d'un être maigrelet aux dents pointues se fit devant eux.

« Sarah… Sarah… SARAH ! HIN ! HIN ! HIN ! HIN ! HIN ! Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix et virent, devant une espèce de grand miroir lumineux, un petit lutin particulièrement laid. Il ne dépassait pas les coudes de Sarah, et encore, il portait un bonnet pointu sur la tête qui laissait supposer qu'il avait une vingtaine de centimètres en moins. Il était maigre et avait de longs bras aux doigts griffus. Il avait un petit bouc gris et fusillait la jeune femme de ses yeux de fouine. Deux dents de rat jaunâtres dépassaient de sa bouche.

Il salua tout le même d'un geste moqueur, mais soudain, il glissa sur une petite pierre et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Sarah. Il se redressa brusquement et se mit à faire de la boxe contre un ennemi invisible.

« Tu veux ma photo ? Bouge pas ! Bats-toi, allez, que je te… Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui ils sont, ceux-là ? »

« Ben, tu le sais, Furax ! Notre maître Vordak nous les a dits avant de nous envoyer les capturer : Sarah, Didimus et Google », dit le Troll.

« Pffft ! Google ! » pouffa le lutin.

Hoogle grinça des dents. Personne n'arriverait donc jamais à retenir son nom correctement ?

« Non, idiots ! Je m'appelle… »

« Sarah ! l'interrompit le petit gobelin hystérique. Où est Jareth ? J'attends. »

« Vordak veut revoir Jareth, alors parle ! » dit le Troll.

« Je ne sais pas, et je me moque bien de lui, je l'ai plaqué il y a longtemps ! » répliqua la jeune femme en détournant la tête avec un air crâneur.

Furax émit un soupir.

« Écoute, Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu préfères : la méthode douce… OU BIEN LA MÉTHODE FORTE ! » beugla Furax en lui tendant le poing sous le nez.

« Moi, je préférerais la méthode douce, Furax », dit le Troll.

Le lutin secoua la tête. Bon sang, que ce Troll pouvait être bête !

« Je ne dirai rien tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit où est ma fille », dit Sarah.

« Hein ? Tu oserais nous imposer un marché, petite humaine présomptueuse ? » dit Furax.

« Vous voulez Jareth ? Je veux ma fille ! »

« Attends, tu ne vas pas leur dire où est le roi pour de vrai ? On ne peut pas laisser Vordak gagner contre nous encore une fois ! » dit Hoogle.

« Un peu que je vais leur dire ! Vous oubliez que je déteste Jareth ? » dit Sarah.

« Gente dame, ne laissez pas la rancune voiler votre jugement ! » supplia Didimus.

« Jareth avait raison : tu n'es plus la même, tu nous as oubliés, tu n'es revenue que pour ta fille ! » dit Hoogle.

« Quoi ? ! N'importe quoi, je veux juste… »

Furax leva les bras au ciel.

« ASSEZ, ASSEZ, ASSEZ ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous livre… _au terrible Casse-Noisettes_ ! »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de derrière son dos une statue de soldat tchèque en bois géante. La bouche était amovible, elle était ouverte, une noisette était coincée dedans. Furax fit claquer la bouche, laissant la noisette exploser en miettes.

Tous les gobelins, les corbeaux et les Fausses Alarmes aux murs émirent des cris de peur étouffés. Même le Troll gémit et faillit lâcher Sarah et Didimus en voyant le casse-noisette géant.

« Alors, ma jolie ? Tu parles tout de suite, ou tu attends, et tu parles à Casse-Noisettes ? » Puis, en bougeant à peine ses propres lèvres, il fit jouer la bouche de la statue et dit d'une voix plus fluette : « _Ouiiiiiiii ! Mais d'une voix très aiguë !_ »

« Oh, regarde, Furax ! Le casse-noisettes est vivant ! » dit le Troll, en tremblant de peur.

« _Je te ferai chanter comme une bouilloire… _Ha ! Ha ! Elle est bonne, celle-là, hein ? »

« J'ai jamais vu celle-là, et je peux rien vous dire, laissez-moi ! »

Sarah essaya de se libérer, mais le Troll était trop fort pour elle. Profitant de cette diversion, Didimus mordit un doigt du géant. Ce dernier le relâcha. Le courageux petit gobelin-chien en profita pour foncer sur le casse-noisette. Furax lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour croquer la tête du gobelin, mais celui-ci coinça son bâton entre les deux mâchoires en bois.

Furax lâcha son arme et sauta sur le gobelin. Tous deux commencèrent à se mordre et se griffer.

Soudain, un puissant rugissement retentit. Les murs se mirent à trembler. Des cailloux tombèrent du plafond et se mirent à rouler droit sur Furax et le Troll qui, terrifiés, lâchèrent les prisonniers pour s'enfuir. Les corbeaux se firent écraser. Enfin libre, Hoogle roula sur le sol, évitant les projectiles de justesse.

Sarah se tourna vers le bout du couloir derrière elle et sourit à Ludo. Le dernier de ses amis venait de la rejoindre pour l'aider.

Maintenant, elle en était sûre, elle allait vite retrouver sa fille. Elle ignorait encore quelles épreuves l'attendaient dans le Labyrinthe.

* * *

_Salut ! Désolée de ne pas m'être manifestée pendant tout ce temps, c'est que je suis très occupée ces derniers jours. _

_Enfin, j'essaie de faire au mieux. _

_Donc, voici deux nouveaux ennemis : Furax, le lutin agressif et fou, et le troll Snurks, plus bête que méchant. _

_Je me suis dit qu'ils feraient bien comme acolytes de Vordak, pour innover un peu tout en mettant une touche d'humour dans l'histoire. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaît ? _

_Dites-le moi par reviews, s'il vous plaît ! ^^_

_Ah, et un petit peu de pub : j'ai lu la fic de Lunastrelle "Labyrinthe, la véritable histoire". Allez y jeter un coup d'œil, ça le vaut ! Cette façon d'aborder l'histoire est originale, je trouve, et je l'aime beaucoup.  
_


	4. Un échange pour la vengeance

_Merci pour ta précédente review, Lunastrelle ! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres personnes originales du film. Seuls John, Titania, Mandragore, Vordak, Furax et Snurks sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Un échange pour la vengeance**

Assis sur son trône dans la salle principale du château, Jareth réfléchissait. Après toutes ces années, il avait enfin revu Sarah. Et cela lui faisait étrangement mal.

Il croyait qu'il ne ressentirait rien en la revoyant. Juste de la colère et le plaisir de la voir souffrir sous ses piques. Mais non. Il avait aussi ressenti un certain trouble. Il l'aimait toujours… ?

_Quel pauvre idiot je suis ! Après toutes ces années, je devrais savoir maîtriser mes sentiments. _

Il allait s'en tenir au plan : retrouver la petite, se venger de Sarah et mettre Vordak hors d'état de nuire.

Un cliquetis d'armes le tira de ses songes. Un soldat gobelin arrivait dans la pièce, l'air essoufflé.

« Votre Altesse ! Des loups ! Des loups dans le Labyrinthe ! Ils sont sous les ordres de Mandragore. »

La sœur de Vordak ? Jareth haussa un sourcil. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, il la croyait morte.

« Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour les repousser ? » dit Jareth.

« C'est ce que nous avons essayé de faire, Votre Altesse, mais… ils refusent le combat. Ils disent qu'ils attendent, ils vous réclament. »

« Comment ? »

« Ils disent qu'ils veulent vous conduire jusqu'à leur chef, c'est elle qui a la petite humaine. »

Jareth fit la moue. Mandragore, l'aider ? Impossible ! Elle voulait sûrement marchander la petite pour faire pression sur lui.

Dans un soupir, le roi se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre sur sa droite. Il se transforma en chouette et se dirigea vers le repaire des loups.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mandragore, la Sorcière des Loups, avait élu domicile dans un sombre recoin du Labyrinthe. Un cul-de-sac où l'on pouvait voir un grand arbre de bois sombre, dont les feuilles tranchantes laissaient s'épanouir des fleurs vénéneuses. Elles pouvaient lancer des fléchettes empoisonnées sur ordre de leur créatrice, Mandragore.

Jareth atterrit au sol près de l'arbre et reprit sa forme humaine. Les loups surgirent derrière lui, l'encerclant pour lui couper toute possibilité de retraite. Ils montrèrent les crocs en grondant.

« Oh, voyons, mes enfants ! Est-ce une façon d'accueillir un invité ? » dit Mandragore.

Elle sortit de derrière l'arbre. Elle était toujours la même : frêle, grâcieuse et aussi éthérée qu'un fantôme. Sa longue robe noire voletait autour de son corps, soulignant sa minceur. Ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient autour de ses maigres épaules, aussi gracieux que de la fumée. Elle fixa Jareth de ses yeux de fauve et lui sourit, un sourire prédateur.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Jareth. Oh, pardon, je veux dire… C'est une joie de vous revoir, altesse », dit-elle en parodiant une révérence.

« Que me veux-tu ? » demanda froidement Jareth.

Mandragore parut déçue qu'il ne réponde pas à ses moqueries. Reprenant son sérieux, elle s'écarta de l'arbre, révélant une petite forme. Recroquevillée sur un tapis de mousse, la tête posée sur un champignon, Titania dormait avec un sourire paisible sur son beau visage d'enfant.

« Je l'ai nourrie et endormie avec une infusion spéciale, cette petite idiote est en mon pouvoir », dit Mandragore.

Jareth fixa l'enfant. C'était donc elle, la fille de Sarah…

« Je pourrais ordonner à mes fleurs de planter des aiguilles empoisonnées dans sa chair à n'importe quel moment, si tu oses le moindre geste déplacé », l'avertit la sorcière des loups.

« Oh, ne t'imagine pas que la vie de cette gamine humaine m'est précieuse », dit Jareth avec insouciance.

Mandragore haussa un sourcil. Elle paraissait surprise par cette nouvelle.

« Dommage, alors… Moi qui croyais pouvoir faire pression sur toi avec cette enfant. Il ne me reste donc plus que la mère, je vais devoir la trouver… »

Déjà, elle se tournait vers ses loups pour leur donner des ordres, quand Jareth s'avança. Les fauves émirent des grognements, ce qui obligea la sorcière à se tourner vers lui.

« Mais j'aimerais avoir l'enfant, car je veux personnellement me venger de Sarah. »

Mandragore cligna des yeux, puis balança la tête en arrière et rit.

« Je reconnais bien là le roi du Labyrinthe ! Bon… Alors que me donnes-tu en échange de la petite ? Car je l'aime bien, tu sais ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, et je souhaitais la garder pour donner un Changelin à Sarah en échange. Bon, alors… Je veux la griffe de la nuit. »

Jareth haussa un sourcil.

« Hors de question ! Tu sais à quel point cet objet est dangereux ? Tu ne peux pas le contrôler. Tu as déjà tant de mal avec ton fouet… »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! J'ai besoin de cette griffe, alors donne-la-moi si tu veux te venger de l'humaine ! »

Jareth croisa les bras et réfléchit un instant. Puis, avec un léger soupir agacé, il sortit de sa poche un cristal qu'il lança à la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle le prit, il se métamorphosa, se transformant en une longue griffe noire.

« Un marché est un marché. La petite est à toi », dit Mandragore en reculant.

Lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le parterre de mousse, celui-ci se mit rapetisser vers l'arbre, qui se rétracta lui-même jusqu'à redevenir une graine que Mandragore recueillit dans sa main.

Puis elle tournoya sur elle-même. Sa robe l'enveloppa, pour devenir un nuage de vautours qui s'éloignèrent dans le ciel. Les loups se mirent à les suivre depuis la terre.

Jareth regarda ce sombre troupeau disparaître au loin dans un nuage de poussière, avant de s'approcher de l'enfant. Il la regarda un moment. Elle était petite, il ne lui donnait pas plus de six ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond pâle et un visage similaire à celui de Sarah, un joli visage de poupée… Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi s'attardait-il sur ces détails ? Il haïssait cette enfant, elle était la preuve vivante du rejet dont Jareth avait été victime auprès de Sarah, des années auparavant. Il ne ferait aucun effort pour se montrer tendre avec elle, il n'était pas comme Mandragore.

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers le château.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« QUOI ? ! Tu as donné la petite à Jareth ? Mais je t'avais dit de me l'amener ! » fit Vordak.

Le roi des Corbeaux arpentait la pièce d'un sombre donjon. Deux énormes trolls noirs se tenaient au garde-à-vous devant l'unique entrée, qui était une trappe au plafond donnant accès sur le monde extérieur.

Mandragore se tenait au centre de la pièce, encadrée de ses deux plus fidèles loups. Celui à sa gauche était noir, un mâle du nom de Clair de Lune. La femelle à sa droite était blanche, et se nommait Dent de Cristal.

« Mon frère, j'ai obtenu une arme qui pourrait t'être efficace pour détrôner Jareth. »

« Je me fiche des armes ! C'est Sarah, la menace ! Il me la faut à tout prix pour tuer Jareth. Et il me faut aussi l'enfant. »

Mandragore haussa un sourcil. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il voulait utiliser l'enfant pour tuer le roi. Que cela signifiait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais aimé les plans de son frère.

Mais elle avait tout de même accepté de l'aider, parce qu'elle en voulait à Jareth et Sarah. Autrefois, des années auparavant, elle avait essayé de séduire le roi du Labyrinthe. Mais il avait alors préféré séduire Sarah, cette humaine qui lui avait demandé d'enlever son petit frère Toby.

Aujourd'hui, elle désirait se venger de l'affront dont elle avait été victime. Mais au contact de Titania, elle s'était un peu adoucie. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant. Ennuyeux. Mandragore se jura de méditer plus tard sur ce sentiment pour mieux l'effacer de son cœur. Elle devait rester cruelle et implacable, fidèle à sa réputation de Sorcière des Loups.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant, maître ? » dit Furax, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Et si on mangeait un petit peu ? » fit Snurks.

« Je vais devoir m'occuper de Sarah moi-même. Mandragore, tu sèmes tes loups dans le Labyrinthe, qu'ils soient postés aux différents endroits que je t'ai montrés. Furax, Snurks, vous venez avec moi. »

Puis, tandis que les trolls ouvraient la trappe, Vordak se métamorphosa en corbeau et sortit par l'ouverture. Une meute de vautours le suivit, avec un lutin et un troll gris, vers l'endroit où Sarah et ses amis marchaient, toujours en quête de Titania.


	5. Une troublante révélation

_Encore une fois, merci à Lunastrelle ! _

_Je crois que ce dont tu te doutais au sujet des cheveux de Titania sera confirmé dans ce chapitre, tu verras. Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres personnages originaux du film. Seuls John, Titania, Mandragore, Vordak, Furax et Snurks sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Une troublante révélation**

Sarah sentait que la tension régnait dans le groupe, tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction du château. Le Labyrinthe était calme, tous les gobelins avaient été mobilisés pour tenir tête à Vordak, si jamais il osait se manifester.

Mais tout était calme. Trop calme et… tendu.

« Bon, qui se jette à l'eau en premier ? » dit Sarah.

Hoogle se tourna vers elle, l'air mécontent.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue, pendant toutes ces années ? Tu nous as oubliés ? Tu ne voulais plus nous voir ? »

« Non, je… J'ai grandi. »

Elle leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé : la pression de l'école, sa belle-mère et son père lui intimant de ne plus se complaire dans les rêves, les tentatives de Jareth pour qu'elle se raccroche à la magie du Labyrinthe, puis… la perte de son lien avec ce monde, son mariage avec John, la naissance de Titania puis la disparition de la fillette et sa venue ici.

Ses amis l'écoutèrent en silence. Ludo et Didimus semblaient comprendre, mais Hoogle gardait les sourcils froncés.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'expliquer, le gobelin dit :

« Vordak ne peut pas faire venir ici un humain, seul le roi des Gobelins et les membres du Conseil royal d'Underground en ont le pouvoir. Comment ta fille a-t-elle fait ? Tu lui as fait lire le livre et elle a souhaité venir ici ? »

« Non. Elle était trop petite pour s'intéresser à un livre de ce niveau. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, Hoogle. »

« Dans ce cas, espérons qu'elle nous l'expliquera lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvée. »

Hoogle se retourna pour reprendre la tête de la marche quand soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix au bout du couloir.

_« C'est moi qui commande, Snurks ! J'ai dit qu'on va à gauche ! »_

_« Tu veux dire ta gauche ou ma gauche, Furax ? »_

Soudain, Furax et le troll apparurent au bout du couloir. En les voyant, le lutin les pointa du doigt.

« LES VOILÀ ! À VOUS DE JOUER, LES GARS ! »

Plusieurs corbeaux armés de pierres apparurent dans le ciel et piquèrent droit sur Sarah et ses amis.

« Oh non… ON COURT ! » cria Sarah.

Tout le monde se mit à courir vers le bout du chemin. Mais Didimus resta sur place, évidemment, bien décidé à les combattre.

Il fonça sur Furax quand soudain, un des corbeaux lâcha une pierre qui tomba sur la tête du pauvre Didimus, le faisant s'évanouir.

Sarah courut près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Hoogle et Ludo se mirent devant eux pour les protéger.

Furax et Snurks s'avancèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter à une distance respectable d'eux. Les corbeaux se mirent à voleter en cercle au-dessus de tous.

Un petit groupe d'entre eux se détacha du peloton et forma une masse compacte qui prit forme humaine au sol.

« Vordak… » dit Sarah, avec du dégoût dans la voix.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux lui fit une révérence moqueuse.

« Ravi de te revoir, ma chère Sarah. Tu as grandi, tu es une magnifique jeune femme ! Quelle perte pour Jareth, je comprends qu'il éprouve autant de haine. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

« Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça. Je voulais te proposer de t'allier à moi. »

« Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes ennemis, Vordak. Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec Jareth en ce moment, mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais apprécié. Alors, n'essaie pas de m'acheter. »

Un sourire inquiétant se forma sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Corbeaux.

« Ma pauvre Sarah ! Ignores-tu que ma sœur a trouvé ta fille ? Et elle l'a remise à Jareth. À l'heure qu'il est, elle doit se réveiller dans le Palais des Gobelins. »

Stoïque, la sœur de Vordak acquiesça. Sarah sentit le froid envahir son corps. Ses mains se firent moites. Non, impossible… pas sa fille !

« Non… Mais enfin, que… quoi… »

« Je sais, tu le dis tout le temps : ce n'est pas juste. Mais c'est ainsi. Mais je peux te la rendre, si tu m'aides en échange. »

Sarah serra les poings et fusilla Vordak et Mandragore du regard. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur eux, mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids.

« Vous êtes ignobles… Ce n'est qu'une petite fille ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? ! »

« Oh, ma pauvre Sarah. Tu es si jeune, encore, malgré tout. Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que jamais Jareth ne pourrait rencontrer sa fille ? »

« Mais non, puisqu'il… Heu… Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Vordak sourit, un horrible sourire révélant une dentition de rat.

« Oui ! Ma sœur a du flair, tu sais ? Elle peut percevoir les auras magiques. Et ta fille en possède une de base similaire à celle de Jareth. Allons, ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais ? »

Sarah fut prise d'un rire nerveux, incontrôlé. Ils se moquaient d'elle, ce ne pouvait être que ça.

« Vous me faites marcher ? C'est John le père, voyons ! Et je… »

Vordak leva l'index et le secoua pour dire « non ».

« Comment crois-tu que ta fille est arrivée en Underground ? Elle n'a jamais lu ton livre où se trouve la formule magique. Et comme te l'a dit ton ami Scrabble… »

« Hoogle ! »

« Peu importe. Le fait est que seul le roi des Gobelins et les membres du Conseil royal d'Underground peuvent ouvrir les portes du royaume aux humains ordinaires. Mais aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'existence de ta fille. Elle est arrivée seule ici grâce aux pouvoirs qu'elle tient de son vrai père : Jareth ! Même moi, je n'ai appris que plus tard son arrivée ici, alors j'en ai profité pour essayer de la reprendre et m'en servir pour faire pression sur toi et Jareth. Mais ma sœur a des principes, elle a plus de cœur que moi avec les enfants, c'est gênant. Alors maintenant, ma chère Sarah, voici le marché : tu m'aides à vaincre Jareth et je te laisse repartir dans le monde des humains avec ta fille, où vous pourrez reprendre votre vie là où vous l'avez laissée. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Sarah ne dit rien, encore sous le choc de ce que Vordak lui avait dit. Sa fille… Elle ne pouvait y croire, mais soudain, certains détails et faits passés s'unissaient dans son esprit, et une terrible évidence lui apparut : Vordak n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Il est vrai qu'autrefois, Sarah avait eu de petits doutes à propos de la paternité de Titania. Elle avait alors quinze ans, John était arrivé si vite dans la vie de Sarah, quand elle avait fini par ne plus voir Jareth au Labyrinthe ni dans ses rêves !

En réfléchissant au nombre de mois écoulés jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant, elle était arrivée à la conclusion que Titania devait être l'enfant de John, mais qu'elle était née prématurée à sept mois. À chaque fois qu'elle y avait réfléchi, elle avait ressenti de la honte et vite écarté ces pensées parasites.

Pourtant, quand la petite avait commencé à grandir, Sarah n'avait pu s'empêcher de se poser des questions à propos de son vrai père… Titania avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux que Jareth, même si son visage ressemblait plus à celui de Sarah… Et parfois, il se passait des choses étranges autour de la petite. Parfois, des responsables de la garderie de Titania s'étaient plaints que d'étranges phénomènes se produisaient : des couloirs de la crèche qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin, comme si un Labyrinthe se produisait. Et la petite avait toujours eu un très étrange don : elle pouvait facilement jongler avec des boules. Exactement comme Jareth !

Mais la jeune femme avait dû faire face à la vie dans le monde réel : le mariage avec John, ses études, son travail, la surveillance étroite et obstinée de sa maudite belle-mère… Sarah avait fini par craquer, elle ne voulait plus penser au Labyrinthe, cela ne lui avait plus apporté que des ennuis et de la souffrance pendant ces années qui avaient suivi la victoire contre Vordak. Il s'était passé trop de choses…

Et maintenant, qu'allait-elle faire ? Dire la vérité à Jareth ? Elle n'en aurait jamais le courage ! Mais s'il l'apprenait, peut-être épargnerait-il sa fille… non, _leur_ fille. Elle ne pouvait compter que là-dessus.

Sarah prit une profonde inspiration, puis dit :

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Vordak ? »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Sacrée révélation, pas vrai ? Je crois que je vais vous laisser ici pour le moment, le temps d'assimiler l'idée, comme Sarah, qui est encore un peu sous le choc. _

_Mais c'est bien comme ça. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas. Faites-le-moi savoir par review, d'accord ? _


	6. Quand on déclare forfait…

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres personnages originaux du film. Seuls John, Titania, Mandragore, Vordak, Furax et Snurks sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Quand on déclare forfait…**

Mandragore se demandait vraiment si son frère savait ce qu'il faisait. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que Vordak avait tort de chercher à renverser Jareth en faisant de tels sacrifices.

Sarah marchait à ses côtés, en direction du château de Jareth. Ses compagnons étaient là eux aussi. Mandragore les conduisait tous au château, sur ordre de Vordak. Cela faisait partie du plan de son frère.

Mais Mandragore, elle, hésitait. Elle avait accepté d'aider son frère en le faisant sortir du pays des Trolls, autrefois. Mais quand il avait parlé de tuer Jareth, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de l'aider.

Après tout, même si Jareth avait refusé son amour, il demeurait un peu un ami d'enfance. Mandragore se souvenait du passé, elle aimait bien quand Jareth chantait, c'était l'une des choses qui faisaient son charme, et que la magicienne adorait.

« Sarah ? » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » dit froidement la jeune femme.

Mandragore haussa un sourcil.

« Prends garde au ton que tu emploies. Je suis la sœur de Vordak, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Pour enlever une enfant et l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange contre une arme, tu dois faire abstraction de tout sentiment, comme tous les êtres magiques », dit Sarah sans baisser de ton.

Mandragore resta de pierre, mais intérieurement, elle se sentait comme blessée par les paroles de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi as-tu abandonné Jareth pour un humain ? »

Sarah fit mine de s'arrêter, puis elle reprit la marche avec un peu plus de lenteur.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je devais choisir entre ma vie d'humaine et… et le Labyrinthe, et je… je n'avais pas réalisé sur le coup à quel point j'aimais ce monde. Je pensais que Jareth ne me regretterait pas, ou je… Non… J'ai été lâche. Idiote et lâche, voilà tout. »

Mandragore fronça des sourcils.

« Si tu devais encore faire ce même choix, tu choisirais quoi ? » dit-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Sarah d'afficher de l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

« Réponds, humaine. Je déteste les gens qui esquivent les questions en demandant autre chose. »

Sarah soupira.

« Je choisirais le Labyrinthe, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, bien sûr ! Et pas seulement pour Titania. Mais pour moi et tous mes amis ! »

Hoogle lui sourit. Là, il reconnaissait bien sa petite Sarah. Didimus et Ludo sentirent aussi leurs cœurs se réchauffer en entendant cela.

Mandragore secoua la tête. Bon sang, que ces humains étaient énervants, avec leurs choix et leurs idées ! Ils ne savaient jamais quels bons choix faire.

_Mais moi aussi, je ne sais pas quoi faire_, réalisa la jeune femme. _Je veux empêcher mon frère de faire des bêtises, et je suis en train de l'aider à en commettre une nouvelle ! _

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient aux portes de Goblincity. Il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Titania ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Jareth s'en moquait un peu. Il l'avait laissée dans une chambre, sur un lit, aux soins d'un gobelin qui montait la garde près de sa porte.

Il était maintenant de retour dans la salle du trône et réfléchissait quant aux mesures à prendre pour chasser Vordak de son royaume, sans parler de sa sœur.

« Votre Altesse ? »

Un garde venait juste d'entrer dans la salle.

« Quoi ? » dit Jareth d'une voix absente.

« La sœur de Vordak, Mandragore est ici. Elle dit vous amener Sarah, Hoogle, Ludo et Didimus. »

Jareth fronça des sourcils. Quel sale tour cette sorcière de Mandragore préparait-elle encore ?

« Bien, faites-les venir. »

Sarah et les gobelins apparurent bientôt dans la salle. Jareth réfléchit. Mandragore n'était pas venue ? Pourquoi ? Où était-elle passée ?

Avant que la jeune femme puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Jareth lui dit : « Sarah, je savais que tu essaierais à nouveau de m'arrêter pour sauver ta fille, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu irais jusqu'à pactiser avec Vordak ! »

« Vous vous trompez, altesse, elle n'est pas là pour ça, et Titania est aussi vo… » intervint Hoogle, mais Sarah l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

« On en a déjà parlé avant de venir ici, je t'en prie, laisse-moi faire », murmura doucement Sarah.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers Jareth et dit : « C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? »

« Ne fais pas ton innocente, je te prie ! On m'a dit que tu es venue ici grâce à Mandragore ! Et pourquoi la sœur de Vordak t'épargnerait, hein ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as un message de Vordak à me faire passer ? »

Sarah baissa la tête. La voix de Vordak résonna dans sa tête.

« _Si tu m'aides à vaincre Jareth, je te laisse repartir dans le monde des humains avec ta fille, où vous pourrez reprendre votre vie là où vous l'avez laissée._ »

Elle inspira profondément, puis dit :

« Je ne viens pas pour Vordak, je viens juste pour déclarer forfait et faire un échange. »

Tous les gobelins dans la salle émirent un « quoi ? » mêlant surprise et interrogation. Jareth, lui, haussa juste un sourcil.

« Tu as ma fille, tu as gagné ce nouveau jeu, mais… je sais que c'est à moi que tu en veux le plus. Alors, venge-toi sur moi, mais laisse Titania en dehors de tout ça. »

Jareth mit quelques secondes à saisir l'étendue des paroles de Sarah. Elle… déclarait forfait ? ! Elle qui avait autrefois tenu bon jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour sauver son petit frère Toby ? !

Le roi fut secoué de rire pendant un instant. Les gobelins l'imitèrent, mais dès qu'il cessa, eux aussi se turent. Jareth se leva de son trône et descendit les marches sans quitter Sarah des yeux. Il la jaugea des pieds à la tête puis émit un soupir.

« J'avoue, Sarah, tu me déçois. Oui, vraiment, c'est une déception. Je ne savais pas que les humains pouvaient tomber aussi bas. Il n'y a pas de doute, mon ancienne ennemie est bien morte, elle a complètement disparu au profit d'une adulte sérieuse et lâche. »

Sarah serra les poings. Ses yeux la brûlaient, elle se faisait violence pour retenir ses larmes et les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge. Tout son être avait envie de hurler la vérité, de lui dire que c'était lui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, qu'ils avaient une fille, mais elle devait se plier au chantage de Vordak.

« Tu t'imagines encore que je ressens quelque chose pour toi ? Idiote ! J'ai enterré le passé, avec autant de facilité que toi si ce n'est plus. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est te punir puis te renvoyer dans ton monde avec la leçon bien ancrée dans ta stupide petite tête d'humaine. Alors non, je ne te rendrai pas ta fille chérie. Supplie-moi autant que tu veux, hurle, crie, pleure, rien n'y changera ! »

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

« C'est trop tard, maintenant », dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Quoi ? » dit Jareth.

Hoogle, Ludo et Didimus regardèrent leur amie avec effroi. Soudain, un vent glacial emplit la pièce. Tous les gobelins frissonnèrent. Ce vent avait une odeur de mort et de ténèbres.

Sarah leva les yeux. Jareth frémit. Ils étaient noirs et sans lumière. Soudain, elle tomba en avant. Le roi la rattrapa de justesse. Elle était d'une pâleur anormale, comme si on l'avait vidée de son sang.

Des croassements retentirent aux fenêtres. Des milliers de corbeaux volaient autour du palais. Leurs ailes noires couvraient le ciel, empêchant la lumière de traverser les fenêtres du château.

Dans un tourbillon de plumes noires, Vordak apparut devant Jareth.

« Alors, ça a marché… Merci, Sarah ! »

« Vordak… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu franchi la porte du château ? Je… » dit Jareth.

« Ah ! Tu parles du fait que tu es roi et que je ne peux pas entrer ici à cause de ta magie ? Oh, mon pauvre, relis tes grimoires ! Lorsqu'un membre du conseil d'Underground lance un défi à un humain, soit il le gagne, soit l'humain l'emporte. Mais quand l'humain déclare forfait, les forces magiques mises en place dans le défi se retournent d'elles-mêmes contre le perdant ! Et voilà le résultat : tu l'as tuée. »

« Quoi ? ! »

Bon sang, c'était vrai, il avait oublié cela ! Quand le joueur reconnaissait sa défaite et abaissait toutes ses défenses, physiques et mentales, il commençait à souffrir et pouvait aller jusqu'à mourir. Mais il pensait que Sarah serait plus forte que ça. En fait, il espérait qu'elle mentait en déclarant forfait, que c'était une de ses ruses pour l'obliger à épargner Titania, mais…

« Mais enfin, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? POURQUOI ? ! » hurla Jareth en secouant la jeune femme.

Sarah ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Je… voulais… sauver… Titania… pour nous. »

« Pour nous ? »

« Ta fille… »

Jareth se figea, se demandant si ce n'était pas encore une sale blague que Sarah lui faisait, malgré son état. Lentement, elle tendit la main vers le visage du roi. Ses doits glacés effleurèrent sa joue.

« Je… t'aime… »

Puis sa main retomba, comme au ralenti. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tomba inconsciente dans les bras du roi.

Vordak se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Mandragore, tu l'as ? »

Jareth leva les yeux et vit la petite dans les bras de Mandragore. Elle ne dormait plus, elle regardait autour d'elle avec inquiétude. En apercevant Sarah, elle tendit les bras vers elle.

« Maman ! Maman, t'as quoi ? Pourquoi elle ouvre pas les yeux ? Maman ! »

Mandragore la retint fermement contre elle.

« Doucement, ma chérie, tu es encore ma prisonnière. »

Vordak se tourna vers Jareth et lui lança avec un sourire cruel : « Si tu veux retrouver ta fille et cette femme, attends mon message et plie-toi à mes exigences. Ou tu perdras les deux ! »

Puis il tournoya dans sa cape noire, et disparut dans un nuage de corbeaux, avec Mandragore se changeant elle-même en un nuage de vautours. Les terribles charognards s'échappèrent par les fenêtres, sous les regards terrifiés des gobelins.

« Hoogle… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Jareth.

Le gobelin lui lança un regard désolé.

« Vordak l'a convaincue de déclarer forfait, sans parler de ce que cela lui ferait. J'ignorais moi-même ça. Et… il l'avait convaincue que si elle déclarait forfait, vous lui rendriez Titania, et qu'ainsi, elles partiraient toutes les deux dans leur monde… Comme ça, Sarah ne vous aiderait pas contre Vordak, il la craint à cause de la victoire passée. »

Mais il était trop tard, maintenant. Il était en train de perdre Sarah, et Titania, sa fille… _Leur_ fille.

Jareth baissa les yeux vers Sarah.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Moi aussi, je t'aime… _pensa-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui, malgré le froid que dégageait son corps.

* * *

_Navrée, je m'arrête là, la longueur du chapitre suivant m'y oblige. _

_Ça vous a plu, j'espère ? _


	7. Un rêve de mort

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres personnages originaux du film. Seuls John, Titania, Mandragore, Vordak, Furax et Snurks sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Un rêve de mort  
**

Le soleil se levait sur Underground. La lumière traversa une fenêtre et se posa sur le visage endormi de Sarah.

La jeune femme était allongée sur un lit dans une des chambres du palais. Jareth était assis à son chevet.

Il l'avait veillée toute la nuit, utilisant la magie de ses cristaux pour tenter de la réveiller. Sa fièvre avait diminué, mais elle était toujours pâle et faible.

Mais il savait que bientôt, son état se remettrait à chûter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il la revoyait encore dans la salle du trône, alors qu'il lui jetait ces paroles cruelles à la figure. Et son sourire, avant qu'elle s'évanouisse, sa main sur sa joue…

Il cligna des yeux, comme pour émerger de ces maudits souvenirs.

Une fille. Sarah avait eu une fille de lui et il ne l'avait jamais su. Bon sang, cela expliquait pourquoi la petite était arrivée en Underground sans l'aide de personne. Pas de doute, elle tenait ce pouvoir de lui.

Il soupira. Quel imbécile il était ! Mais pourquoi Sarah ne lui en avait-elle jamais parlé avant ? Depuis quand le savait-elle, d'ailleurs ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Que pouvait-il faire ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Hoogle entra.

« Hum… majesté ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda le roi sur un ton absent.

« Tout le monde vous attend, pour les nouvelles dispositions à prendre contre Vordak. »

Jareth serra les poings. Ces idiots ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller sans lui ? Non, évidemment, il était le roi.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

« Renforcez la sécurité, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire », fit le roi.

Hoogle soupira puis sortit, conscient qu'il ne pouvait imposer sa présence plus longtemps.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et déambula dans le couloir. Didimus et Ludo accoururent.

« Alors ? » demanda Didimus.

« Rien de nouveau. Il veille sur elle. »

Les gobelins baissèrent tristement la tête.

« Mais qu'a notre gente dame, exactement ? » demanda Didimus.

« Elle meurt tout doucement. Jareth utilise toute sa magie pour soutenir son corps, mais l'esprit ne suit pas », dit Hoogle.

« Alors que faisons-nous ? »

Soudain, un bruit de bottes leur parvint dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent et virent Jareth marcher vers eux, l'air déterminé.

« Didimus, occupez-vous de la garde royale autour du palais. Ludo, tu restes veiller sur Sarah. Hoogle, je veux que tu m'accompagnes. »

Les gobelins suivirent les ordres, étonnés par ce brusquement revirement de situation.

« Où allons-nous, sire ? » demanda Hoogle en suivant le roi vers ses appartements.

« Voir un vieil ennemi », dit Jareth.

Une fois devant le miroir de sa chambre, le roi inspira profondément, puis il le franchit. Hoogle hésita, puis le suivit.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent alors dans un endroit étrange. Ici, tout n'était que ténèbre et désolation. Le sol était noir, jalonné d'arbres morts. Un crâne de dragon reposait au pied d'une mare d'eau croupie, hébergeant une famille de lézards venimeux.

« Cet endroit me donne des frissons », murmura Hoogle.

« Vordak a toujours aussi mauvais goût », dit Jareth. « Vordak ! Où es-tu, montre-toi ! »

Il se mit à traverser le désert, suivi par Hoogle. Soudain, il bondit en arrière et entraîna Hoogle avec lui. Des plumes noires venaient de se planter dans le sol devant eux.

« Ha ! Ha ! Alors, Jareth, on me rend une visite surprise ? Comme c'est gentil ! »

Le roi leva les yeux et vit, au sommet du plus grand arbre mort, le roi des corbeaux qui lui souriait méchamment.

« Où est ma fille ? » dit Jareth.

« Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Que c'est gentil, quel bon papa affectueux ! Mais tu arrives un peu tard. Mandragore garde ta fille jalousement, et moi, je m'occupe de cette chère Sarah. »

« Que lui as-tu fait ? ! » cria Jareth.

« Rien, juste plongée dans un doux rêve de mort. Mais tu sais, Jareth, quand les humains ne savent plus faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité, ils peuvent vite mourir. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha… »

N'y tenant plus, Jareth sortit une boule de cristal de sa poche et la jeta vers Vordak. La boule s'illumina et fonça sur lui. Mais ce dernier la repoussa d'un puissant coup d'aile. Elle éclata en miettes sur le sol.

« Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'avant. Et je vais prendre mon temps pour te tuer », dit le gobelin-corbeau.

« Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi », dit Jareth.

Il claqua des doigts. Vordak fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Soudain, il vit les éclats de cristal au sol s'illuminer, puis foncer sur lui pour le transpercer de leurs pointes. Le roi des corbeaux replia vite ses ailes autour de lui pour se protéger. Il sentit les éclats se planter dans la chair de ses ailes et cela le fit grincer des dents.

Bon sang, Jareth était un adversaire de taille, malgré tout ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il rouvrit ses ailes et provoqua une puissante bourrasque. Jareth se protégea de sa cape, Hoogle cramponné à sa jambe pour ne pas s'envoler.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre, chez elle, dans son monde. Curieux, elle s'était plutôt attendue à se réveiller en Underground.

Elle s'approcha de sa commode et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Son reflet avait changé. Elle avait de nouveau l'aspect de la Sarah de treize ans, celle qui était partie pour la première fois en Underground pour relever le défi de Jareth et sauver Toby ! Tout y était : la coiffure, le jean, la chemise blanche ample, le gilet…

Elle était telle qu'autrefois !

Soudain, des voix rentirent derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna pour voir son étagère pleine de peluches au-dessus de son lit.

« _Chez élèves, je compte sur vous pour bien jouer la pièce de théâtre qui aura lieu à la fin de l'année_ », dit une peluche ressemblant à une professeur de classe.

« _Oui, monsieur !_ » dirent toutes les autres peluches avec des voix d'adolescents.

« Mais que… ? » dit Sarah.

« _Sarah, vous jouerez le rôle de l'actrice principale. Et tâchez de vous montrer à la hauteur, car…_ »

« NON ! » cria Sarah.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Je ne veux pas ! Ça ne se peut pas, je… Enfin, mais que… que… Non ! » dit la jeune fille.

Elle ne comprenait rien. Est-ce que tout n'était qu'un rêve ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, sa tête lui faisait mal.

Soudain, un tableau apparut derrière elle. C'était celui d'un hôpital annonçant les décès de patients dont il faudrait financer les obsèques. Sarah lut le nom de sa mère parmi eux.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi… ? » gémit la jeune fille.

Les voix continuaient de résonner dans sa tête. Cette fois, c'était sa belle-mère et son père.

« _Elle me traite comme sa marâtre de conte de fées, quoi que je fasse !_ » dit la belle-mère.

« _Laisse-lui du temps pour s'adapter à toi_ », dit le père.

Sarah tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas entendre tout ça ! Arrêtez… ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth leva brusquement la tête vers le ciel. Il aurait juré avoir entendu Sarah hurler.

Cet instant d'inattention lui fut fatal. Une nouvelle bourrasque le propulsa contre un arbre. Il glissa au sol.

« Sarah… Je t'en prie ! Ne laisse pas tes rêves te tromper. »

Vordak atterit devant lui en ricanant.

« C'est inutile ! J'ai moi-même fermé la porte de son esprit, tu ne peux pas l'atteindre. Cette pauvre humaine mourra dans ses propres rêves. Si tu veux éviter cela, renonce à ton trône et cède-moi le pouvoir. »

« Jamais ! » dit Jareth.

Vordak serra les dents.

« Très bien. Alors avant de mourir, veux-tu que je transmette un message à Sarah dans son rêve ? »

« Vordak, arrête ! » dit Jareth en le fusillant du regard.

« Que nenni ! » chantonna Vordak.

Il sortit une plume de son aile et la fit s'élever vers le ciel, en direction du château, jusqu'à la chambre où reposait Sarah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« _Eh, Sarah, il paraît que tu adores les livres de magie ?_ »

« _Tu te prends pour une sorcière, ou la reine des gobelins ?_ »

_« T'es trop nulle, change de style, ma pauvre !_ »

Encore des cauchemars ! Sarah revoyait les élèves de sa classe se moquer d'elle, l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à oublier le Labyrinthe et grandir.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, laissez-moi ! Je hais cet endroit ! Je déteste cette vie ! Je n'aurais jamais dû oublier le Labyrinthe, laissez-moi ! Ne me confondez pas avec vous, laissez-moi seule ! » cria la jeune fille à ses peluches, qui continuaient de parler.

« _Peuh ! C'est parce que tu es seule qu'on vient te parler. Au revoir, reine des gobelins !_ » dit une voix de fille.

Sarah entendait toujours leurs ricanements cruels. La malheureuse courut vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit son père. Elle voulut lui parler, mais il était au téléphone et parlait.

« _S'il vous plaît, occupez-vous de Sarah. Je ne supporte plus ses disputes avec sa belle-mère. Je préfère juste garder Toby._ »

« Papa… » murmura Sarah.

Elle se figea. Des personnes apparurent autour d'elle, en cercle, et lui parlèrent chacune leur tour.

« _Tu ne peux rien faire de bien, tu passes ton temps à rêvasser_ », dit sa belle-mère.

« _Méchante grande-sœur, je t'aime plus !_ » dit le bébé Tobby.

« _Tu n'es qu'une humaine, après tout_ », dit Hoogle.

« _Ludo et Sarah pas amis !_ »

« _Vous n'avez rien d'une lady_ », dit Didimus.

« _De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi décevant. N'as-tu pas honte de vivre ?_ » dit Jareth.

Ces dernières paroles furent comme le coup de grâce. Sarah sentit soudain son cœur cesser de battre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne sentait plus le froid, elle avait trop mal pour ressentir une chose aussi infime. Les personnes autour d'elles disparurent.

Sarah resta immobile, seule au milieu d'un espace qui devenait de plus en plus noir, comme la mort.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. _

_Des reviews ? _


	8. Le temps des décisions

_Salut ! Comme promis, voici la suite tant attendue. Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres personnages originaux du film. Seuls John, Titania, Mandragore, Vordak, Furax et Snurks sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Le temps des décisions**

Dans la salle souterraine où Vordak avait élu résidence, Mandragore regardait différentes choses. Deux moitiés de miroir brisé étaient disposées sur le mur devant elle, chacune reflétant une chose différente. L'une montrait le combat de Vordak et Jareth, l'autre le cauchemar que vivait Sarah.

Assis à même le sol, le lutin Furax et le Troll Snurks regardaient le tout en se délectant avec du pop-corn.

« Alors, ça vous plaît, patronne ? Le patron va bientôt gagner ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! » dit Furax.

Mandragore secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse à l'idée que son frère gagne ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle pour Jareth et même pour Sarah ? ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Madame ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Titania debout devant la porte d'entrée. Elle avait les joues rougies, signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Je t'avais dit de rester dormir dans ta chambre ! » dit la jeune femme en s'approchant, énervée.

Elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle entendit la petite crier puis se couvrir le visage de ses petites mains. Mandragore soupira. Derrière elle, la porte portait les traces d'une marque magique brûlée. La petite avait même réussi à briser le sceau magique de Vordak pour sortir de la chambre où il l'avait enfermée.

Elle était bien la fille de Jareth, il ne fallait plus en douter. Mandragore s'agenouilla et lui écarta doucement les mains pour caresser ses joues. Elle sentait une puissante magie dans le corps de cette petite. Et cette magie séduisait Mandragore, elle possédait une puissance bienveillante comme celle de Jareth.

Elle se redressa, l'air déterminé. Elle savait quoi faire.

« Furax, Snurks ! Amenez-moi la moitié de miroir qui reflète mon frère et Jareth. »

Le Troll et le lutin sursautèrent. Que voulait-elle donc faire ?

« Titania… Je crois qu'il est temps que tu apprennes tes véritables origines », dit-elle en se tournant vers l'enfant.

Celle-ci leva des yeux surpris et curieux vers elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth n'en pouvait plus. Vordak l'avait eu par l'usure, il l'avait forcé à épuiser toutes ses réserves avant d'attaquer à son tour.

Le roi des gobelins et Hoogle étaient maintenant cloués contre un arbre, des plumes plantées dans leurs vêtements contre le tronc.

Vordak s'amusait à jeter des plumes comme des fléchettes vers eux.

Mais loin d'ici, tout à coup, une petite lumière se forma l'espace d'un instant, puis Titania apparut.

_Houla ! La madame Mandragore avait raison, cet endroit est tout moche ! _

Inquiète, elle se mit à crier.

« Heu… Majes… ? Heu, papa ? Papa ? »

Un cri de douleur étouffé lui répondit.

« PAPA ! » cria la petite.

Elle vit soudain des éclats de cristal par terre. Elle serra les poings. Avec ça, elle savait quoi faire.

Elle s'agenouilla et, d'un geste expert, elle fit bouger ses doigts de façon complexe et précise. Les éclats se réunirent et formèrent une nouvelle boule de cristal parfaite.

Hoogle avait crié, parce qu'il avait reçu une flèche dans le bras gauche.

« Trente points ! cria fièrement Vordak. Maintenant, rendez-vous, et je vous achève rapidement. »

« Jamais », grogna Jareth.

Vordak lui sourit.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Alors, voici ma dernière carte, la plus forte ! »

Il claqua des doigts. Une image se forma dans une flaque d'eau à ses pieds, révélant la pauvre Sarah. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, dans sa chambre telle qu'elle était lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente de treize ans.

« Sarah ! » dit Jareth.

« Ne renonceras-tu pas au trône pour la sauver, Jareth ? Celle que tu aimes depuis des années… Tu oserais laisser ta fille orpheline de mère, dis-moi ? »

Dépité, Jareth baissa la tête. Il n'avait plus le choix. Très bien, il allait se rendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire quand soudain, un bruit retentit.

Des lianes jaillirent de nulle part et saisirent Vordak aux bras et aux jambes.

« Que… »

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Les lianes sortaient d'une boule de cristal que Titania tenait fermement contre son cœur.

« Ne fais pas de mal à mon père ! » cria la petite en le fusillant du regard.

Elle tendit ensuite la main vers son père et Hoogle. Les plumes se détachèrent de leurs vêtements. Sans hésiter, ils coururent près de la petite.

Voyant ses prisonniers s'échapper, Vordak se mit à se débattre. Au moment où il parvint à se détacher de ses liens, Jareth avait attrapé la petite et l'enveloppait dans sa cape avec Hoogle.

Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de soie et de brume, laissant Vordak seule avec sa rage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jamais Jareth n'avait été aussi heureux de retrouver son château. Il se trouvait dans la chambre où reposait Sarah. Dès qu'elle vit sa mère, la petite sauta des bras du roi et courut à son chevet, suivie de Hoogle. Jareth s'approcha un peu plus lentement, inquiet.

Il vit que le visage de la jeune femme était crispé de douleur.

« Sa main est toute froide ! » gémit Titania.

« Majesté, que fait-on ? » demanda Hoogle.

Jareth réfléchit. Sarah était prisonnière d'un rêve de mort. Il savait comment la guérir, mais cela… demandait une grande force de cœur.

Il regarda Titania. Ses yeux suppliants suffirent à le convaincre.

Il prit doucement les deux mains de Sarah et y mit la boule de cristal. Il posa ses propres mains dessus puis ferma les yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre était froid. Il y régnait une ambiance de mort. Le calme après la tempête, lorsque le corps se calmait, vidé de son énergie après avoir hurlé de rage.

Voici ce que Jareth ressentait dans cet endroit créé par la magie de Vordak pour tuer Sarah.

Il s'approcha du lit. La jeune femme y était toujours, accroupie. Son reflet dans le miroir montrait la même Sarah accroupie, mais à l'âge de treize ans, telle qu'il l'avait rencontrée la première fois.

« Sarah ? » dit-il avec hésitation.

Il fit un pas, quand une voix d'enfant retentit derrière lui.

« N'approche pas ! »

Il se retourna, et vit une petite fille de quatre ans en salopette grise et jaune, avec des cheveux noirs courts, qui le regardait avec l'air en colère. Il reconnut ses yeux, c'était ceux de Sarah. Cette enfant était une version d'elle enfant !

« Je ne peux rien faire, c'est trop dur pour moi ! » dit la petite.

Une deuxième Sarah apparut juste à côté. Celle-ci devait avoir dix ans, et portait un uniforme d'écolière anglaise, avec la chemise marinière et la jupe courte.

« J'ai proposé le livre du Labyrinthe en cours de lecture à mon école… » dit celle-ci.

Une troisième Sarah, celle de treize ans telle qu'il l'avait connue, apparut à son tour et finit :

« Ils m'ont rigolé au nez et m'ont dit de cesser de me complaire dans des rêves et de lire des contes de fées. »

Jareth frémit. Bon sang, l'esprit de Sarah s'était déjà morcelé en trois parties ! Elle avait déjà franchi le seuil du monde des morts.

Mais soudain, une voix de femme résonna. La vraie Sarah, sur le lit, parlait encore.

« Qu'importe ce que je fais, rien ne va », dit-elle.

Jareth courut près d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Sarah ! Sarah, réveille-toi. Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion, reviens ! Titania est avec moi, elle va bien, elle a besoin de toi. »

« Je t'ai blessé, Jareth, je suis désolée. »

Le roi haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » dit-il doucement.

« J'ai cessé de croire au Labyrinthe, j'ai cessé de croire en toi, en nous… J'ai tout renié par pure lâcheté, parce que je souffrais. Et j'étais trop fière pour oser t'appeler à l'aide. Mais rassure-toi, ce sera bientôt fini. Je serai bientôt partie. Et alors… »

Sarah leva la tête. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes, et un sourire sans joie régnait sur son visage.

« Et alors, tu seras libre. Tu pourras reprendre tes activités. Tu pourras enlever des enfants humains pour en faire des gobelins, et gagner des défis contre leurs frères et sœurs essayant de les récupérer. »

Jareth frémit. Bon sang, elle parlait comme une folle !

« Sarah, arrête ! J'ai stoppé ça dès que j'ai récupéré mon trône lors du premier combat contre Vordak ! J'ai cessé ça par amour pour toi, parce que c'était toi qui comptais plus que tout. »

« NE MENS PAS ! hurla Sarah, furieuse. Tu me hais, pas vrai ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine comme les autres, je ne vaux rien ! Je n'ai même pas de sang royal comme toi ! »

« Sarah… »

« Je… Je… Je… suis une moins que rien ! Pardonne-moi pour tout, Jareth. »

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Jareth recula, leva la main et la gifla violemment. Ce geste fit à peine tiquer la jeune femme.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? ! » hurla le roi.

« Mais… »

« C'est vrai ! Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es qu'une humaine ! Et pourtant… pourtant, depuis cette nuit où tu m'as dit d'enlever ton petit frère, j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi. Tu es la seule à avoir eu le cran à me défier et aller jusqu'au bout à chaque fois. Et je… J'ai commis des erreurs moi aussi, Sarah. J'aurais dû t'enlever quand ta famille a commencé à faire pression sur toi pour que tu oublies le Labyrinthe. Et à cause de ça, non seulement je t'ai perdue, mais j'ai aussi perdu Titania, notre fille. Mais maintenant que j'ai une nouvelle chance, je la saisis. Je refuse de te laisser t'en aller comme ça, tu as compris ? JE REFUSE ! »

Et sur ces mots, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Surprise, Sarah cligna des yeux. Les paroles de Jareth l'avaient doucement réchauffée, mais elle n'y avait pas trop cru. Tout n'était qu'illusion faite pour l'embrouiller.

Mais ces bras puissants qui l'entouraient, ce parfum, ces lèvres… Jareth était vraiment là ? ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et répondre à son baiser. Il lui avait tellement manqué !

Les trois Sarah plus jeunes disparurent, puis la chambre elle-même s'effaça.

Lorsque les jeunes gens se séparèrent, ils étaient de retour dans la chambre du château du Labyrinthe. Hoogle et Titania étaient là et leur souriaient, rassurés de les revoir.

Mais soudain, un gobelin fit irruption dans la chambre et les avertit. Vordak attaquait le château !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jamais en Underground on n'avait vu plus grande marée de corbeaux. Dans toute la ville et même les couloirs du Labyrinthe, on se battait contre ces volatiles.

Ludo déchaînait ses rochers en rugissant et donnait des coups de patte aux oiseaux. Didimus se battait fièrement sur son fidèle destrier Ambrosius.

Hoogle venait d'empaler un corbeau sur une petite épée quand il vit Furax devant lui.

« Tiens ! Voici Scrabble ! On a un compte à régler, et… aaaaaah ! »

Hoogle venait de le frapper du plat de son épée. Le lutin tomba au sol, complètement sonné.

« C'est Hoogle, espèce d'idiot ! »

Dans sa chambre au château, Sarah regardait la scène avec inquiétude. Titania et elle y étaient restées sur ordre de Jareth, pour rester en sécurité. Le roi était dans la salle du trône et suivait le déroulement de la bataille. Il cherchait Vordak avec sa boule de cristal pour le vaincre définitivement.

Mais il ne le trouvait nulle part. Il ne sentait même pas sa présence ! Où était-il donc passé ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Maman, j'ai peur », gémit Titania.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce, ça va aller », dit Sarah en la serrant contre elle.

« Pourquoi il était pas avec nous, mon vrai papa ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est là… »

« Non ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit que c'était John, avant ? Et pourquoi Jareth n'était pas là ? Il ne nous aimait pas ? »

Sarah serra fort la petite dans ses bras.

« Non, ma puce, c'est juste que personne ne savait qui était vraiment ton père. Même moi, j'avais des doutes. »

« Et tu l'aimes, dis ? Ou tu préfères John ? Tu vas retourner avec lui dans le monde réel et moi aussi ? »

Sarah fut prise de court par ces questions. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, avec les problèmes que posait actuellement Vordak. En effet, que choisirait-elle une fois que tout cela serait fini ? Bien sûr, elle aimait Jareth et ne voulait plus le perdre, mais… elle ne pouvait tout de même pas abandonner John comme ça, sans parler de sa famille ! Mon Dieu, que faire ?

Soudain, Titania sauta de ses bras et alla s'allonger sur le lit où elle s'endormit, épuisée.

Sarah mit une couverture sur elle et lissa ses doux cheveux blond pâle. Puis elle se passa la main sur le front et sentit de la sueur.

Elle hésita, puis sortit de la chambre. Elle avait bien le droit de sortir juste le temps de prendre l'air frais dans le couloir, elle étouffait dans cette pièce.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle vit une ombre devant elle. Un corbeau ! La jeune femme serra les poings, prête à combattre.

Le volatile passa au-dessus d'elle. Sarah le suivit. Elle arriva à l'entrée des jardins du palais.

Le corbeau avait disparu. Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand soudain, elle entendit des voix.

« _Vous êtes au courant pour Sarah Williams ? Sa mère est morte !_ »

« _Quoi ? Oh non, comme c'est triste !_ »

Sarah sentit son sang se glacer. Encore ces voix ! Les élèves de sa classe, les autres dans ses cauchemars… Ils revenaient, elle les entendait de nouveau !

« _Franchement, Sarah, tu es un cas désespéré !_ »

La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains.

« STOOOOOOOOP ! » cria-t-elle.

Un rire résonna au-dessus de sa tête. Elle vit Vordak voler dans le ciel et se poser sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

« À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas encore affronté tous tes démons. »

« Quoi ? » dit Sarah.

Soudain, elle sentit le sol devenir mou sous ses pieds. Elle baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur que la boue était devenue liquide, comme des sables mouvants.

« _Tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu es fichue_ », dit une voix.

« Tais-toi ! Taisez-vous tous, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! » cria Sarah.

Pour toute réponse, elle se sentit couler un peu plus dans le bourbier.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu veux que je te sauve ? Alors dis-moi où est Jareth, en échange. »

« Jareth… »

Soudain, la jeune femme vit quelque chose briller dans la poche de sa veste. Elle y vit la boule de cristal que Jareth avait utilisée pour la sortir de ses cauchemars.

Vordak plissa les yeux. Que signifiait cet éclat du cristal ?

« Qui voudrait te le dire ? » cria la jeune femme. « Je n'abandonnerai plus jamais Jareth, tu entends ? »

Vordak émit un « peuh » méprisant.

« Tu me fais pitié, ma pauvre. »

Il déploya ses ailes, et jeta sur Sarah un tourbillon de plumes noires. La jeune femme se protégea le visage des bras, mais elle sentit les pointes des projectiles piquer sa peau et déchirer ses vêtements.

La jeune femme essaya de sortir du bourbier où elle continuait de descendre, mais rien à faire. Elle n'était pas assez forte.

« Tu résistes, misérable ? » siffla Vordak.

La jeune femme se sentit soudain tomber dans la boue jusqu'à la taille. Cette fois, les plumes se mirent à piquer sa tête. Elle cria de douleur. Vordak rit. Son triomphe était total !

Sarah gémit. Mais soudain, elle eut un flash. Elle revit Jareth dans la salle du trône, alors qu'il lui criait dessus parce qu'elle avait déclaré forfait. Il avait paru furieux, mais dans ses yeux, elle voyait autre chose maintenant. De l'amour, et de la douleur.

La jeune femme serra les poings. Le cristal dans sa poche se mit à briller plus fort.

« Que… ? » dit Vordak.

« Je sais que tu me considères comme une idiote, maintenant. Moi, te résister, alors que je ne suis qu'une humaine. Je pensais ça aussi, autrefois. _Tu me fais pitié. Tu ne peux rien faire_. C'est ce que je pensais, et du coup, j'ai tout oublié, le Labyrinthe, Jareth, mes amis, tout ! Mais… eux m'aiment et continuent de croire en moi, même après toutes ces années. Alors… moi aussi, je crois en eux. Et je croirai toujours au Labyrinthe, jusqu'à la fin ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle inspira profondément… puis déploya violemment ses bras sur les côtés. Le cristal explosa, devenant un véritable soleil qui repoussa la boue et les plumes.

« Impossible ! » dit Vordak en reculant, ébloui par la lumière.

La jeune femme en profita pour courir jusque sur le perron d'entrée du jardin.

« Comment une simple humaine peut repousser mes sortilèges ?! » dit Vordak, ébahi.

« Sarah a remporté plusieurs défis dans le Labyrinthe autrefois », dit une voix familière.

Jareth apparut à l'entrée, l'air déterminé.

« Si elle le souhaite, elle peut commander certains pouvoirs dans ce monde. »

« Jareth ! » dit la jeune femme, souriante.

« Tu as gagné, une fois de plus, Sarah », dit le roi en souriant.

La jeune femme voulut courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras quand elle vit le cristal sortir de sa poche et s'envoler. Il s'éleva dans le ciel puis lança un rayon sur Sarah et Jareth. Tous deux sentirent leurs mains gauches s'élever malgré elles dans le ciel. Un petit rayon de lumière enveloppa leur main gauche, puis lorsqu'ils purent voir, une bague apparut. Comme une alliance. Elle était ornée d'une perle de cristal.

Jareth s'approcha de Sarah et la serra dans ses bras avec un sourire radieux.

Le ciel au-dessus d'eux se fit lumineux. Les jardins autrefois morts du Labyrinthe se recouvrirent de fleurs. Vordak ouvrit des yeux ronds. La magie du Labyrinthe était… en train de renaître, parce que Sarah croyait de nouveau en ce monde ? ! Furieux, il se mit à grincer des dents. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre, impossible !

Jareth se détacha de la jeune femme puis se posta devant Vordak en prenant le cristal qui venait de retomber dans sa main.

« Maintenant il est temps d'en finir, Vordak. »

Le roi des corbeaux ne put répliquer à cela. Il le sentait, sa fin était proche.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Des reviews, please ? ^_^_


	9. Épilogue : Un nouveau départ

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres personnages du film. Seuls John, Titania, Mandragore, Vordak, Furax et Snurks sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Épilogue :**

**Un nouveau début**

Vordak replia lentement ses ailes autour de lui comme un bouclier. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Jareth. Il affichait un air solennel, conscient que ce combat serait le dernier contre le roi du Labyrinthe.

« Sarah, recule », dit Jareth.

« Mais… »

« Je ne perdrai pas, inutile de t'en faire. Reste en arrière et regarde, c'est tout. »

« … D'accord. Bonne chance. »

Lentement, la jeune femme recula jusque dans l'entrée. Jareth fit tournoyer le cristal dans sa main.

Vordak s'élança dans les airs et déchaîna une pluie de plumes noires sur Jareth. Ce dernier brandit alors le cristal et se fit un bouclier de lumière.

Vordak fit pleuvoir un instant des plumes, puis voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il piqua sur Jareth. Le bouclier se fit alors plus intense, si lumineux qu'il devint aveuglant.

Vordak s'arrêta brusquement et porta les bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Lorsqu'il risqua un coup d'œil, il vit Jareth apparaître devant lui et lui asséner un coup de poing.

Son ennemi bascula en arrière et heurta un arbre de plein fouet. Il tomba à genoux au sol, à moitié sonné.

Jareth se posta devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Sarah courut le rejoindre.

« J-Jareth… » murmura Vordak.

« Tu n'as plus de royaume ni le soutien de qui que ce soit, alors abandonne. La bataille est terminée, j'ai gagné », dit Jareth.

« SILENCE ! SILENCE, TOUS ! Je deviendrai… Je deviendrai… le roi du Labyrinthe ! Je serai le roi… »

Jareth plissa les yeux, puis les écarquilla lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'allait faire son ennemi. Il se tourna brusquement vers Sarah et la serra fort contre lui.

« JARETH ! » hurla Vordak.

Ses deux ailes se détachèrent et un océan de plumes aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs fonça sur les deux jeunes gens. Mais les projectiles se heurtèrent tous au bouclier qui enveloppait Jareth et Sarah.

« C'est la fin, Vordak », dit Jareth.

Le roi des corbeaux n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qui lui arrivait. Le bouclier de lumière se détacha de Jareth et Sarah pour foncer sur Vordak, qui reçut alors toutes les plumes.

Il hurla de douleur et tomba au sol. Sarah risqua un coup d'œil, et ce qu'elle vit la frappa de stupeur. Vordak ne saignait pas, mais… il vieillissait ! Il devenait de plus en plus vieux. Ses vêtements perdaient de leurs paillettes, ils se déchiraient et devenaient sales. Le corps jeune et musclé du roi devint maigre et vieux, couvert de rides.

« Qu'est-ce que… Son corps… ? » dit Sarah horrifiée.

« Il était devenu humain après son premier échec, il y a plus de six ans. Quand un roi échoue et ne trouve pas de soutien magique grâce à un humain qui croit en lui et son royaume, il dépérit et devient humain, puis le temps le rattrape peu à peu. La magie qui nous anime s'éteint, c'est pour ça que nous avons tous tant besoin que les humains croient en nous, les êtres féeriques », dit Jareth.

Sarah regarda le roi des gobelins. Il avait donc failli devenir humain à cause d'elle, autrefois ? Si elle n'avait pas continué de croire en lui, de l'aimer…

Vordak tomba de tout son long par terre et gémit. Sa voix était celle d'un vieillard de plus de quatre-vingts ans maintenant. Ses beaux cheveux noirs n'étaient plus que de rares fils blancs sur un crâne moucheté.

« Je… deviendrai… un jour… le roi du monde féerique ! Et je… régnerai sur les rêves des humains… »

Il essaya de fixer son regard sur quelque chose, mais tout devenait si flou ! Finalement, il n'y tint plus et tomba au sol. Son corps devint un tas de poussières qui fut emporté par le vent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Labyrinthe avait été restauré. Les corbeaux avaient tous disparu.

La paix était revenue en Underground. Cela avait demandé une journée entière de concentration magique à Jareth pour que le Labyrinthe retrouve sa splendeur d'antan. Puis il avait passé la nuit à dormir, vidé de toute son énergie.

Sarah n'avait pas pu le voir, elle avait passé du temps avec Hoogle, Ludo, Didimus et Titania, qui souhaitait découvrir les amis d'enfance de sa mère.

Il était près de minuit. Seule dans les jardins, Sarah marchait vers l'arbre où elle avait vu Vordak disparaître.

Elle ne pouvait oublier ce que Jareth lui avait raconté. Penser qu'elle avait failli causer la perte du père de sa fille… et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sarah frissonna. Elle portait juste une chemise de nuit. Elle s'était levée en pleine nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. D'après Hoogle, c'était le début de l'hiver en Underground.

Sarah se frictionna les bras. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un manteau tomber sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et remercia Jareth d'un sourire.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » dit-il.

« Toi non plus, pourtant tu étais épuisé, non ? »

« Je récupère vite, je suis le roi du Labyrinthe », dit-il avec arrogance.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Pas de doute, Jareth avait retrouvé toutes ses forces. Pourtant, quand elle vit ses yeux se poser sur les siens, elle ne put tenir et détourna le regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. »

Jareth haussa un sourcil. Il se prépara à insister, quand il comprit en voyant l'arbre devant lequel Sarah s'était arrêtée.

« Tu t'en veux encore ? » dit-il doucement.

« Je ne peux pas oublier… que c'était en partie à cause de moi que le Labyrinthe dépérissait, et que toi… »

« Même si tu avais _réellement_ cessé d'y croire, jamais il n'aurait été détruit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Jareth sortit un cristal de sa poche et lui montra l'image de leur fille, qui dormait paisiblement dans une des chambres du château.

« À cause de ce que nous avons créé. »

Sarah sourit, mais ce sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Des questions continuaient de tarauder son esprit. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Retourner dans le monde réel et vivre avec son mari, John ? Laisser sa fille ici ? Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, elle ne voulait pas quitter son enfant chérie, ni ses amis, ni Underground ni tout oublier encore une fois ! Mais pouvait-elle seulement rester ?

Sentant son trouble, Jareth lui releva le menton de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde.

« Dis-moi juste une chose, Sarah. Quand tu étais perdue dans le rêve de mort de Vordak, que souhaitais-tu ? Que désirais-tu vraiment, pour vivre et résister aux mensonges mortels que ce monde projetait autour de toi ? »

« Je voulais… je voulais tous vous revoir, je voulais retourner au Labyrinthe et y rester, ne plus jamais en partir, et rester avec toi, notre fille et les autres ! Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Est-ce que je mérite seulement ça, après toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites ? »

Sarah ferma les yeux, pour retenir les larmes qui l'étouffaient. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras puissants la saisir, puis elle se retrouva blottie contre Jareth.

« Jareth, que… ? »

« Tais-toi. Je veux juste vérifier une chose. »

Sarah leva les yeux pour l'interroger du regard. Que voulait-il donc vérifier ? Sa question s'évanouit lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux du roi, qui reflétaient de l'amour et de l'espoir. Lentement, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme, puis fit glisser sa main sous son menton pour qu'elle lève la tête, puis il l'embrassa. Ce fut d'abord un baiser hésitant, puis avec une passion croissante. Sarah ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Elle le serra plus fort contre lui, comme pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Soudain, la jeune femme sentit une espèce de torpeur s'emparer de son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux. Jareth la rattrapa de justesse alors que la tête de Sarah basculait en arrière.

Il la ramena dans sa chambre et la posa sur le lit près de leur fille, qui dormait toujours. Il la borda puis lui caressa la joue en souriant.

Il regarda les deux filles qui comptaient désormais dans sa vie, puis sourit. Il savait quoi faire, maintenant. Il se tourna vers l'horloge au fond de la chambre et tendit l'index, qu'il fit tourner en plusieurs cercles vers la gauche. Les aiguilles de l'horloge suivirent le mouvement et se mirent à tourner, tourner, tourner, comme si tous étaient en train de remonter le temps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle s'attendit à se retrouver dans sa chambre au palais d'Underground, mais au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, sa chambre lorsqu'elle était jeune.

Elle prit peur. Mon Dieu, encore un rêve de mort ? Le fantôme de Vordak revenait se venger ?

Elle courut jusqu'au miroir de sa commode et là, un détail la frappa. Elle n'avait pas autant rajeuni que l'autre fois. Elle avait seize ans, elle était encore une jeune fille. Et… elle se sentait étrange. Elle porta les mains à son ventre et le sentit. Cette vie qui grandissait en elle…

Elle regarda le calendrier posé sur la table. Il indiquait l'année où elle avait commencé à se disputer avec ses parents quant au fait d'arrêter de croire au Labyrinthe. C'était cette époque où ils avaient fait pression sur elle. Et, si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était ce soir pendant le dîner qu'elle boirait des calmants pour la première fois, des calmants « offerts » par sa chère belle-mère.

Sarah était telle qu'autrefois, quand elle commençait juste à être enceinte, avant de rencontrer John ! Elle avait donc remonté dans le temps ? Mais comment… ? Elle vit la bague à son doigt, cette bague apparue dans les jardins, avant que Jareth n'affronte Vordak.

Elle courut dans la chambre de ses parents et s'approcha du lit de son petit frère. Il jouait avec Lancelot et en la voyant, lui sourit. Sarah lui rendit son sourire et se mit à genoux pour se mettre à son niveau.

« Tu vas devenir un chenapan, plus tard, tu sais ça ? Mais je t'aime toujours, petit frère ! »

Elle lui fit un câlin puis le remit dans son lit. Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Ses parents entrèrent dans le hall.

Sarah hésita, puis elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et là, face au miroir, elle prononça la formule. Lorsque le vent d'Underground fit voleter ses cheveux, elle sourit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ah, gente dame ! Vous êtes de retour ! » fit Didimus, ravi.

Sarah vit ses amis Hoogle, Ludo, Didimus et Ambrosius accourir vers elle, l'air heureux. La jeune fille les regarda. Eux aussi étaient comme avant. Après la dernière bataille contre le lutin qui aidait Vordak, Hoogle avait eu le bras en écharpe. Mais celui qu'elle regardait à présent n'avait aucune séquelle.

Dominant son trouble, la jeune fille suivit ses amis jusqu'au château de Jareth. Quand le roi la vit arriver avec l'air déboussolé, il sourit d'un air malicieux.

Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser des questions, mais Jareth la devança et ordonna aux autres de les laisser. Ses amis hésitèrent, puis acceptèrent en voyant Sarah leur conseiller d'obéir.

« Surprise, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Jareth.

« Et comment ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tout semble comme avant le moment où… »

« Où tu as commencé à ne plus croire au Labyrinthe ? J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour exaucer ton souhait. »

« Un souhait ? Je n'ai pas fait de souhait, cette fois-ci ! »

Jareth lui prit la main et lui montra la bague.

« Quand tu as recommencé à croire au Labyrinthe, ta force a atteint un tel niveau que la magie de mon royaume s'est renforcée, du coup mes pouvoirs ont augmenté, et j'ai eu suffisamment d'influence sur le temps pour le remonter. Désormais, le futur ne sera plus ce qu'il a été. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, Sarah. »

La jeune fille regarda sa bague et sourit. Puis elle leva des yeux inquiets vers Jareth.

« Mais alors Vordak reviendra ? »

« En effet, il est toujours jeune dans cette époque-ci. Seuls nous deux sommes conscients du futur. »

« Est-ce qu'il y aura une chance pour qu'il ne… ? »

Jareth haussa les épaules.

« Ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

Sarah acquiesça, un peu rassurée.

« Sarah ? »

« Mmmmm ? »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de rentrer chez toi, cette fois-ci ? »

La jeune fille parut hésiter. Puis, lentement, elle s'approcha de Jareth avec un sourire malicieux.

« Laisse-moi vérifier », dit-elle.

Elle le serra contre elle et l'embrassa. Une fois que leur baiser prit fin, elle laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse.

« Non, je reste », dit-elle.

Jareth la serra fort contre lui et sourit. Il allait devoir dépêcher un messager pour prévenir son royaume que désormais, une humaine vivrait ici. Et que dans moins d'un an, une petite princesse du nom de Titania viendrait au monde.

Dehors, le soleil brillait, magnifique fleur d'or épanouissant ses pétales de lumière sur le royaume d'Underground.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! Des impressions ? ^_^_


End file.
